3 Orbes and Another Chance
by Emerald-Fire
Summary: Jimmy is dead killed in a horrible murder now 5 years later the kids are almost grown...you will have to read~~!Thanks Mandark for info on that rule I didn't know that ^_^! I am changing this to a PG-13 Fic. Warning Swearing, violence, details of death.
1. What the kids are up to

Chapter 1 Ed, Edd, Kevin, Nazz and Sarah  
  
"Come on already guys all the girls will be waiting for this awesome body of mine at the school and we can't keep them waiting!"  
  
"Oh that's a joke I can't believe you even said that."  
  
""Yes Ed the possibility that "all" the girls are waiting for you is slim to none."  
  
ED *glare*  
  
"Come one you two I want to get to metal class I am tired of sitting around," said Kevin.  
  
(Yes you heard me...Kevin!)  
  
With that the three friends walk off.  
  
But not before we get a glimpse at the older boys.  
  
Kevin: About 6'0 Red Hair and Blue Eyes he is not wearing a hat anymore. He is wearing a Black Shirt and Blue Jeans. He has what looks like a scar above his eyebrow that looks like he got from an accident or fight.  
  
Ed: Taller than Kevin around 6'2 he wears a Green shirt and a Green striped over shirt with Blue jeans. He still has just one eyebrow but at least he has a chin. He is also very strong.  
  
Edd: About 5'9 the shortest of them all (boys) but he had some muscle. He still wears his hat and now wears a red shirt and blue jeans.  
  
  
  
(Down the hall we see Sarah and Nazz walk in.  
  
By now Nazz has turned out like everyone thought she would she was very pretty. Her figure had filed out and her hair was very long now. She was now a senior in high school. She is now 18  
  
Sarah has changed a lot to...she had filled out to but her hair is nice and short. She was now in her sophomore year of high school. She was now 15.  
  
"So who do you think you are going to prom with Sarah" asked Nazz.  
  
"I don't know I was kind of hoping for Double D to ask me," she said as her voice trailed off.  
  
"So you DO have a crush on Double D after all these years I though your crush had gone away." replied a shocked nazi.  
  
"Well who did you think I would ask Jimmy..."her voice trailed off again as she though about her poor best friend.  
  
*Damn it! She though *I feel as if I am going to cry again.... But I can't I have to get over it. It's been 5 years.  
  
Nazz noticed that Sarah eyes were watering and decided today would be a good day to skip school and just go and have a nice chat.  
  
Nazz put her arm around the shivering Sarah who was trying so hard not to cry.  
  
"Come on lets skip today were already late no use getting to have to stay here after school for that anyway..." Nazz said  
  
Sarah knew she hadn't heard the last bell ring but she knew what her friend was trying to do and so she accepted.  
  
As they drove away in Nazz's car the last warning bell rang. 


	2. Nazz and Sarah

Chapter 2: Nazi and Sarah.  
  
"Feeling better Sarah?" asked Nazi as she stroked Sarah's hair and pulled her off her shoulder.  
  
"Yes much better. Thanks Nazi" Sarah said as she jumped off the huge rock they were sitting on.  
  
"You know I can't believe how much we all have changed." Nazi said as she jumped off the rock and landed beside Sarah.  
  
"Yeah I know," says Sarah as she heads back to Nazi's car.  
  
"What time is it?" Nazi asked Sarah.  
  
"Um about 12:30 about 5th period at school." She said looking at her watch.  
  
They continue up the rest of the hill in silence.  
  
That is until Nazi falls down on the ground with a loud,  
  
"Shit!" she says as she tries to stand back up. "I ripped my pants now what am I going to do?" she said as she looks up at Sarah.  
  
She notices Sarah's face her eyes are all buggy and her mouth is open.  
  
When Nazi looks back she see what she tripped over.  
  
There on the ground was a piece of wood.  
  
No not just a piece of wood this one seemed to have something written on it.  
  
"Oh goodness is that," Nazi said as she tried to scramble up.  
  
Sarah than snaps back to reality.  
  
"Shit it is him!" she yelled as she walked down to where it was and picked it up.  
  
She reached in her pocket and pulled out a tissue and began wiping off the piece of wood.  
  
Sure enough there is face underneath the dirt and grime.  
  
"I can't believe it!" says Nazi as Sarah turns it around to show her. "It really is PLANK!" 


	3. Going to English

Its now about 5th period and the three boys are waiting for Nazz and Sarah to walk with them to English.  
  
"Where are they?" mumbled Kevin as he slammed his locker shut. "If I'm late again Old Mrs. Vanhossen will have me in detention."  
  
"Same here, mom would ground me forever if I got detention." Said Ed as he opened his backpack making sure his English book was in there. He would hate to have to run back down to the 300 hall to get his book. It was in there safe between his math notebook and Spanish book.  
  
"Well at least you don't have to worry about getting detention if you are late Double D." said Kevin as he smirked.  
  
"I can't help it if she is a friend of the family." Said Double D as he placed his hands in his pockets and jingled his keys around.  
  
Just then the one minute warning bell rang.  
  
"Well it looks like we can't wait any longer." Says Kevin as he grabs his backpack off the ground and swings it over his shoulder.  
  
The other two hold back as they watch him walk down the hall.  
  
They then begin to follow him and just make it into the classroom before the bell rings. 


	4. Where is Rolf

RTU College:  
  
  
  
"Now class I want you to listen closely for your homework over the month. I want you to sniff out a story and write on it. Do you hear me if you think it's a good story take part in it and make it worth reading about!" says Mr. Donald as he slams his fist down on the desk.  
  
Everyone jumped in the classroom. Just then the bell rang sending everyone rushing to pack their bags and run out of the room so they could head home for the long weekend.  
  
A tall man at the back of the room waits for everyone to leave before he begins to pack his bag.  
  
"Mr. Dossle I need to see you for a moment if you don't mind." Says Mr. Donald as he stacks up papers on his desk.  
  
The tall man walks up to the desk and stares at Mr. Donald waiting for him to speak.  
  
"Mr. Dossle."  
  
"Please call me Rolf."  
  
"Alright Rolf.I wanted to tell you that your writings are coming along great all these stories about you growing up in a small cul-de-sac with a bunch of rift-rafts are great, have you thought about them turning into a book?"  
  
"A book?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Are you sure they are good enough?"  
  
"Yes I do and believe me I don't usually tell someone that unless I mean it. I am even offering to look it over and help you with mistakes. I also have a cousin in the biz who can help get it published if it's good enough."  
  
"Mr. Donald I..I don't know what to say."  
  
"Thank you is enough.."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Now I want you to look this over and have me three new chapters done this weekend."  
  
"This weekend but you already have me doing one."  
  
"This is your assignment.However I can add the other one to it if you like."  
  
"No! Believe me this is enough."  
  
"Ok then Rolf you are excused.."  
  
With that Rolf stands grabs his backpack. Smiling as he ran outside the classroom to call his nanna.  
  
  
  
"That's right nanna he said its good enough for a book."  
  
Rolf now 21 years old stands in front of his closet as he drags out a huge bag and a few smaller ones.  
  
"No nanna I don't know when I will have it done right now I only have five chapters done."  
  
"No nanna I am sure he will want more but right now he only assigned three and when I come home for this month I will see about writing more."  
  
"Yes nanna I will let you be the first to read it." Said Rolf as he sat down on his bed and pulled his computer chair over, sitting the bag on top and began stuffing it with cloths.  
  
"Nanna I love you but I have to pack I have to sign out by three if I want to get to the next town before dark.yes nanna I will call you when I get there Bye.yes nanna I love you to.."  
  
Click.  
  
Rolf then began packing his cloths and then his bathroom supplies.  
  
Finally after an hour of packing and re packing so he can fit it all in he is ready to go.  
  
Grabbing his bag and his laptop he heads to the front desk and signs out.  
  
Heading for his car he realizes he forgot a cable for his laptop and returns to his dorm.  
  
When he opened the door he got a shock.  
  
There sitting on his bed was a small pile of hay.  
  
Rolf was nowhere near farm country and he hasn't been near the A.G. building all semester. How did it get in here?  
  
Rolf not really wanting to touch it for some reason grabbed his cable and left.  
  
With that he almost ran to his car.  
  
His heart was fluttering so hard.  
  
He remembered the last time he had seen hay on his bed like that was in his old home in peach creek he thought it was strange that hay had gotten into the nice clean house. Nanna had cleaned it with a passion. She believed a clean house keeps the ways of the world right or something like that.  
  
Rolf remembered the day very well it was the day of the killing.  
  
Forcing out the memory he began to start his car and drive out the parking lot heading for the town of Meadowbrook. 


	5. Johnnys coming home! Warning please do n...

"WOW! I can't believe it!" said a young man who rode in a 2001 Neon "I'm almost home and I can almost see my friends again." Said the young man.  
  
The young man looks up to his review mirror to check for a car as he started to get over so he could make his turn.  
  
There in the mirror was a yellow piece of wood.  
  
"What the hell!" He screamed.  
  
With that Johnny made quick right and made it onto the off ramp that would lead to his town.  
  
He pulled into an EXON Station to calm down a little bit.  
  
"Shit." He said as he pulled into a parking place and turned off his car.  
  
As he rested his head against his headrest he begins to think about his past and why he must have thought of the yellow piece of wood right than.  
  
He looked at his clock in his car it was only 11:15.  
  
"Plank.. Why are you coming back now?" he asked no one but himself.  
  
FLASHBACK: 5 years ago 2 weeks before the tragedy. (All right this chapter that is just ".." Is plank talking because we can not hear him like Johnny can.)?  
  
"Hey Plank?" asked a cherry 12 year old Johnny to his best friend. "Do you think mom will come home from work in time tonight?"  
  
"."  
  
"I hope so to plank I am so tired of Diego." He said as he put his little friend under his arm and began to walk around the corner. "I wish mom had never married him after dad died."  
  
"."  
  
"Yes Plank I know if I just told mom what was going on she would get rid of the scum." He said. "But you know what he told me he would do he would kill mom and I don't want that to happen to her.OW!" Johnny was cut short as something rammed into him.  
  
When he looked up there were the three Ed boys.  
  
(Johnny's POV from here on)  
  
"Oh my." Said Double D as he looked at Johnny on the ground. "Let me help you up." He said extending his hand out to him.  
  
"Thanks Double D." I said as I reached out for his hand.  
  
Double D had always been nice to me I remember my Birthday party last year. He was the only one who came; he even bought me a wonderful present and e- mail sorter. (Back then they were new and they were a lot of money to buy one, about $50.)  
  
"Shoot leave him alone Double D he's a pest anyway." Said Eddy as he picked himself off the ground.  
  
*Guess he is the one I hit* thought Johnny  
  
Double D helped me up anyway.  
  
Eddy looked at me than with pure hatred. I have no idea why though all I did was let Double D help me up.  
  
Just than I noticed Ed. For some reason he didn't speak didn't say anything like. Butter Toast or Gravy. He just looked at Double D than at Eddy.  
  
Eddy noticed he was being watched. He turned to Ed.  
  
"Take a picture it will last longer!" he yelled at Ed.  
  
With that Double D just looked at me and sighed he mouthed something about Eddy's having a bad day than waved goodbye than walked on.  
  
Eddy noticed and ran to catch up to Double D.  
  
As the other Two walked off Ed just stayed there with me and watched the two walked off.  
  
"Ed?" I asked.  
  
Ed than snapped back into reality at the mention of his name.  
  
"Yes Johnny?" he asked.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
Ed said nothing to me.  
  
Finally I asked him if he wanted to go play in the sandbox. He said ok and we went to the park.  
  
We had great fun. Ed seemed to have lightened up again and I had forgotten about my bad life.  
  
"Well I better head home." He said looking at his watch. "Mom is making Gravy and Butter Toast for me tonight."  
  
I laughed. "By the way what time is it Ed." I asked him.  
  
"About 6:15." He said as he ran out of the park.  
  
"Oh no!" I said as I looked at plank.  
  
'Diego is home and I was suppose to be there by 6 tonight to cook dinner for him." I said as I grabbed up plank and ran like hell to make it home.  
  
"Please God don't let him be home." I said as I ran to my house.  
  
When I got home I was suspired to see my mothers and Diego's car at home.  
  
"Phew at least I don't have to get it from Diego tonight" I thought as I threw plank up onto my baloney (heh mom doesn't think its healthy for plank to be around me so much) then he walked into the house and shut the door.  
  
"What the Hell are you doing home so late and not fixing me my dinner." Came a voice from in the living room.  
  
"Mom?" I asked though I know it wasn't..  
  
"Hell no!" there in the doorway stood Diego. "Do I sound like that bitch to you!" he demanded as he pushed me against the wall.  
  
"Where's mom?" I asked getting all in a panic.  
  
"She is gone on a business trip this week.Guess what that means?" he asked me as he sneered at me.  
  
I could smell the alcohol on his breath. It was only 6:15 and he was already drunk.  
  
"Yo Di!" came a voice in the living room.  
  
"What is it Drake I'm discipline my kid here!" he yelled back into the living room. Than he got an evil look into his eye.  
  
"Hey guys want to help me a little?" he asked as he looked down at me.  
  
My eyes widen with fright.  
  
No! I screamed in my head. Get out while you can!  
  
My legs however would not respond.  
  
"Sure" came about 5 voices in the living room.  
  
"NO!" I screamed as I tried to run up the stairs to my room.  
  
Diego caught me though.  
  
"No!" help me!" I screamed as he carried me upstairs and to his bed as the other 5 men followed.  
  
I am thrown on the bed. I see Diego's face as he undress me as the other men hold me down I recognize one of them it's a teacher from my school.  
  
As Diego is about to enter me I look up and all he is saying is "Son...Son...Son..."  
  
%%%%%%%%% "No Stop!" I yell as I wake up with a start causing my head to hit the top of my car.  
  
'Son?" came a voice outside my window.  
  
I roll down the window to see a policeman standing there worried about me.  
  
"Are you alright son?" he asked me again.  
  
I look at my clock it said 11:30. "Oh Um. Yes Officer I am I guess I just feel asleep and had a nightmare." I said hoping for the best that I didn't scream all the time and also hoping he wouldn't give me a ticket.  
  
"Well I am sorry about that son but I need you to move your car please the dump truck needs to come in and get the garbage and you are blocking them." He said as he moved away from the window.  
  
That's when I recognized him.  
  
"Mr. Stanford?" I asked. Not expecting him to turn around. To my suspires he did.  
  
"How do you know my name young man?" he asked I guess he hasn't recognized me yet.  
  
"Let me move my car." I said noticing that garbage men were looking at me like "move it or lose it kid." I move my car and park in another spot.  
  
As I parked Mr. Stanford came and looked at me as I got out of my car.  
  
"Its me Johnny Halston." I said as I noticed his face light up as soon as I said it.  
  
"Johnny my boy how are you?" he asked me as he ran over and hugged me.  
  
"Good what about you?" I asked as he lead me into the gas station to talk. "Oh" I added right before we went in. "How is Kevin doing to?  
  
%%%%%%%%%  
  
Later Johnny was back on the road and heading towards Peach City.  
  
"Man for some reason I feel so much better now, I haven't had anyone to talk to in forever." Johnny said thinking about his three days trip, as he turned on to a road with a sign all covered with limbs from the tree behind him. He knew what it said.  
  
"Peach City next right!" he yelled as he made his way into the little road and into the highway. 


	6. Emails from old friends Ok both written ...

After their English class Ed Edd and Kevin began their journey home for that evening.  
  
"Well nice of the girls to abandon us to the lions huh guys?" said Kevin as he grabbed his bike.  
  
"I'm sure they just needed a day off." Said Edd as he hopped onto his.  
  
"You know guys Sarah has been pretty down lately with her first prom coming up and everything." Said Ed as he put his helmet on his head.  
  
"Why?" asked Kevin  
  
Ed just sighed.  
  
"I remember when we were younger that Sarah and Jimmy always talked about going to prom together." Said Ed as he hopped on and the three road off to their apartment.  
  
"Oh." said Kevin as he rode next to the other two.  
  
The three only lived about a mile from the school and so they rode their bikes to and from. There weren't any hills so it was pretty easy to get around just one straight way to the apartments. Yes they did have a car though. Ed got a clunker for his 16th birthday and when they wanted to go anywhere Edd and Kevin paid for the gas and he drove.  
  
Edd stricken with a bright idea stops his bike on the side on the sidewalk. The other two noticing stop ahead of him.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Ed as he turned his bike around to face Edd.  
  
"Yeah." Said Kevin doing the same.  
  
"Checking my e-mail sorter." Said Edd as he pulled out a small round blue compact. "Maybe Nazz and Sarah sent us an e-mail."  
  
With that the little song came on and the screen brighten up.  
  
You have three new messages*  
  
Edd and the others sit their bikes on the stands and sits on the bench next to them.  
  
Edd opens the message. Its from Nazz and Sarah.  
  
Edd:  
  
Hi just wanted to tell you that Sarah and I needed a day off and that we will call you tonight. Tell Ed that Sarah said to erase the message from the school asking about her when he gets home, also tell their mom that I will drop Sarah back home tonight around 6 we are going to go play video games at my house.  
  
See ya,  
  
Nazz *^_^*  
  
With that Edd closes out the box and clicks on the next one.  
  
Want to Enlarge your Penis Size by 20% then send us $99.99 and we will send you this new pill and this suction to..  
  
"I hate those." he said blocking the e-mail address.  
  
With that Edd quickly deletes the message with an annoy look on his face.  
  
.  
  
Edd then opened the next one it was from a person names moonstalker88. Edd opened it and smiled when he saw who it was from he knew by the familiar email name.  
  
"Johnny." Said Edd  
  
"Johnny?" asked Ed and Kevin as they stared at the message.  
  
Edd smiled and read on.  
  
Double D:  
  
Man what's up been forever hasn't it! Well I don't have time to write long but I wanted to tell you that my school is letting out soon for our summer break and I get to come home to visit mama for a whole three months! Anyway I hope this is still you addy so anyway I will be in Peach City by Friday afternoon though I will not see you until the next day. I will be staying in the Peach River hotel. So if you get the chance e-mail me and I will give you my room number and you can me your home number. Well I gtg I hope you get this soon!  
  
See you soon!  
  
Johnny  
  
"He is coming back?" asked Ed as he smiled.  
  
"Yep" said Edd as he began to write Johnny a message telling him his number and to call him at 8 Kevin and Ed will be over he can talk to them also.  
  
"Well" Edd said as he started to close his E.S. its time to head home I guess.  
  
Meep! Meep! Meep!  
  
Edd opens it. There inside was a new message from country_boy_haydancer.  
  
"Who in the heck is this?" Edd asked as he opened it. It was another shock this one was from Rolf.  
  
Dear Edd boy:  
  
I just wanted to tell you that my school is letting me out for a month. I am heading back to Peach City and I was wondering if you wanted to meet up. I have so many things to tell you. When you get this call me on my cell at 690-728-0087. See you soon.  
  
Rolf  
  
The three boys were growing ecstatic all their friends are coming in and after so long it will be great to see them.  
  
"5 years." Said Ed as he grabbed his bike and ran hopping onto it and started to head toward the apartment buildings. "Come on guys!" he shouted back.  
  
With that the other two jumped on and headed for home happier then they have been in ages. 


	7. Call me EJ :D

"That my students is why we have taxes today." An aged looking man sits at the front of a desk the front part of it is covered with a thick shell of glass. Looking out at his students the man sighs. Pushing up his glasses he begins to look over to one student in the corner. He was the one that out off all his students scared him the most.  
  
Just as the man was beginning to read on the next chapter the bell rang. His students then got up and began to file out the door for their two hours of "play time".  
  
Clearing his throat the man stands up and calls to the student in the corner, who was now just getting up from his desk.  
  
"Mr. Janson?"  
  
The boy looked over at him and then picked up his backpack and walked over to the glass that separated him from the man.  
  
"What do you want Mr. Rimmed. "  
  
"That's Rimmy." Said the man as he sat at his desk.  
  
"Now Mr.."  
  
"Just call me E. J."  
  
"Ok E.J. I wanted to tell you that your grades have been slipping."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So you know that if you get your life started again you have to get a college degree."  
  
"I know but do you think I care old man.well I don't.so why don't you go jump off a."  
  
"Mr. Janson!"  
  
"Whatever I'm out of here."  
  
With that the young man slung his backpack over his shoulder and headed outside.  
  
  
  
"Harder you have to throw it harder!"  
  
Ping..ping..ping.rommmmm  
  
A penny is seen hopping across the ground as it lies next to a small white circle.  
  
"See man I said to throw it harder!"  
  
With that a man stands up. He looks at the penny then back at the man sitting on the ground beside him.  
  
The other man stands up.  
  
When the two stand up its almost hard to tell them apart.  
  
They both have sandy blond hair and deep green eyes. Their faces are both hard in the ways of the world sort of way. However when they smile they look almost like children. This however doesn't happen much.  
  
Really the only difference was that one was a huge muscle man and the other was a small wiry thing. That was the only way to tell Cliff and Drake apart.  
  
Still staring at each other they notice the man they are playing against has taken the pennies and moved on to the next game.  
  
"Now see what you did Cliff!" yelled Drake as he sat down on the floor in a huff crossing his legs.  
  
"What I did?!"  
  
"Yes you are the one who didn't throw hard enough."  
  
Just as the brothers were about to get into a huge brawl a young man came up to them and brought out a quarter.  
  
"I'll play you for this." He said holding up the quarter.  
  
The men were shocked almost no one they knew had that much money. A quarter was a big deal you could buy cigarette packs even dirty magazines cut outs with a quarter. Money was a valuable thing here.  
  
"Shit man a whole quarter?" said Cliff as he searched for a penny.  
  
"Your on!" said Drake as he searched for a penny in his pocket.  
  
Sadly the men did not have one penny left.  
  
The men looked at the man who pulled a penny out of his pocket and tossed it to cliff.  
  
The men just stared as they watched the other man walk about 6 feet away from the circle then turned waiting for the others to do so.  
  
"What's the stakes in this man?" asked Drake as he sat down near the circle to be the judge.  
  
The man just turned his head towards Drake and put a finger to his lips then threw his quarter.  
  
It slid down the way until it stopped right in the middle of the white circle.  
  
"Perfect!" shouted Drake as he watched his brother.  
  
"Perfect." said the man as he walked over and sat next to Drake and whispered into his ear.  
  
Drake smiled then whispered into the mans ear.  
  
They smiled at each other then turned to watch Cliff.  
  
With a nod Cliff threw the penny.  
  
It slid and slid and slid until it landed. Just outside the white circle.  
  
The man then smiled at the two men reached over picked up the penny and his quarter then went on his way.  
  
Drake just smiled and waved as Cliff came over and sat next to him.  
  
"Ok what was that all about?" asked Cliff.  
  
"Oh nothing much it didn't matter if you won or not we are still winning."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lets just say by tomorrow morning we are going to be out of here."  
  
Cliff now looked happy but stunned.  
  
"What.who was that guy.?" asked Cliff.  
  
"He said just to call him Eddy." 


End file.
